The Summer of Letters
by kisseswithluv x
Summary: This is a story about the summer before 6th year. H/G, R/Hr. Disregards HBP and DH. Everyone is happy, until something happens to Ginny. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in his room at 4 Privet Drive Harry Potter looked out the window at the strange sight coming toward him. He didn't really find it strange seeing a half dozen owls flying towards his window, but his muggle neighbors might. He opened the window and stepped aside letting them soar in one by one, recognizing the last two. One was his snowy owl Hedwig, the other was his best friend Ron's owl Pigwidgeon. All the owls had letters attached to their legs, and once Harry untied them, the four owls he didn't know turned and flew away.

The first letter he saw had the Hogwarts crest upon it, so he picked that one up first. Inside were the usual items; A ticket for the Hogwarts express for September 1st, and the list of all the school books he would need for the following year. He put those aside and turned to the next letter. Harry knew who it was from before he opened it because of the handwriting on the front.

Harry-

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! How's your summer going? If the Dursley's aren't treatin' ya right you let me know and I'll take care of 'em. See ya soon!

-Hagrid

Harry had to laugh. The last time Hagrid "took care" of the Dursley's, Dudley ended up with a pig's tail. Harry still laughed when he thought about it. With four letters left to read Harry picked one up. Again he knew who it was from before he opened it.

Harry-

First off, happy birthday! How's you holiday so far? Mine's been good. I've done all of my homework already, and some of those essays were really difficult! I'll take a guess and say you haven't started yours. Well next week when I see you and Ron I'll help you both, because I'm sure he hasn't done any of his homework yet either. I hope your aunt and uncle are treating you well. Well, see you tomorrow.

Love from,

Hermione

Finally it was only a day away! Harry had been waiting for over a month to leave the Dursley's and go to the Burrow. He had been invited to come right after school finished, but Dumbledore said he had to come here first. He thought everyone had forgotten about him until Ron sent him a letter saying they would be coming to get him soon. He couldn't have had anything better to look forward to. Smiling, he turned once more to he remaining letters. The next one that caught his eye was the one with Ron's writing on it.

Harry-

Happy birthday mate! How's the holiday going for you? Well however it's going dad's coming to get you tomorrow. He wants me to tell you to be ready by lunch time. See you tomorrow!

-Ron

Harry was already packed and ready to go. He had packed a week ago when he got Ron's first letter, and had repacked almost everyday since. Harry told the Dursley's and they decided they would conveniently be out of the house when Mr. Weasley came. The next letter was from Lupin saying the same as the others. Happy birthday, how's the holiday, how are you being treated, see you soon. After he read Lupin's letter he put it with the others and looked at the last one. He didn't recognize the handwriting on this one, so he opened it curiously. It was short, but for some reason, this one became his favorite. He wasn't sure what made it happen, but he would find himself reading and rereading this letter over the next few weeks.

Harry-

Happy birthday.

Love,

Ginny

Ginny was Ron's little sister. Harry had known her since his second year when he saved her from the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. After all the summers he had spent at The Burrow, they had become friends. They laughed at Ron when he made a fool of himself, and when Fred and George tested their joke shop ideas on him. Harry didn't know why every time he read "love, Ginny" his heart did back flips. But he knew what he was feeling couldn't be good. Harry couldn't have feelings for Ginny because she was Ron's sister, and Ron was his best friend. He could just see Ron's face when he told him he fancied Ginny. Well he couldn't picture his face. He could, however, picture Ron's fist coming into contact with his head. His friendship with Ron was to important to him to let his feelings mess it up. "No." he told himself, "you can't have feelings for Ginny." He put it in the back of his mind so he wouldn't have to think about it, but that's all he did.

With Ginny running through his mind all day no matter what he did, he decided to go to sleep. He dreamed of being with Ginny, and Ron being happy for them. Then he dreamed of being cursed by Ron as he walked in on Harry and Ginny doing something you shouldn't be doing with your best friends sister. His dreams varied back and forth between Ron being happy for them, and Ron cursing Harry into oblivion. After about a dozen different dreams, Harry decided to get out of bed. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw it was 7:30; Mr. Weasley would be here in about five hours. Rather than go back to dealing with the dreams, Harry got up and got ready. By the time he was done the clock read 8:30. There was nothing to do now except wait for Mr. Weasley's arrival.


	2. What the hell was that?

At half past eleven the Dursleys left 4 Privet Drive. They had gone "out" so they wouldn't have to be home when Mr. Weasley came to collect Harry. The last time Mr. Weasley came to the Dursley house half of the living room was blasted apart and Dudley's tongue had grown four times its size before Mr. Weasley could shrink it. That had been Fred and George's doing. Needless to say, the Dursleys were more comfortable when they weren't in the company of wizards, so Harry would be alone until Mr. Weasley came to get him.

At half past twelve, Harry went downstairs to get an apple. As he turned to back up stairs he heard that familiar pop that meant someone had just apparated. He turned to see Mr. Weasley smiling at him from the kitchen. "Hello Harry." said Mr. Weasley.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Harry replied.

"Well no need to dawdle. Lets get your trunk and bring it down here so we can head out." So Harry and Mr. Weasley climbed the stairs to Harry's room, got his trunk, and went back downstairs. Mr. Weasley looked fascinated by the microwave and Harry had to give a Dolores Umbridge cough to bring him back to Earth. Mr. Weasley jumped and realized what he was doing.

"So sorry Harry, it's just these mickeywives are so fascinating!" said Mr. Weasley.

"It's fine Mr. Weasley. And by the way, it's called a MICROWAVE."

"It's truly amazing how muggles get along without magic. The things they come up with."

As Mr. Weasley sent Harry's trunk ahead Harry had to laugh. All the things Harry took for granted, had fascinated Mr. Weasley. And vise versa. Once he was done Harry waited for him to make a portkey, or take out a bag of floo powder, but he didn't.

Harry gave Mr. Weasley a confused look that Mr. Weasley didn't understand. Then comprehension dawned upon him and he said "We are going to apparate back. Seeing as you are not old enough to apparate on your own we will have to do a side along apparation. Just grab onto my arm and hold on. The sensation will take some getting used to I'm afraid."

Harry was about to ask what sensation when all of a sudden he couldn't breathe, talk, or move. He felt like his whole body was getting sucked through a straw, and he didn't like it one bit. Just when he thought he would die from lack of oxygen, the sensation was gone and Harry found himself breathing heavily on The Burrow's kitchen floor. Harry looked around and found himself in one of the places where he was the most happy. With his breathing returning to normal, he stood up to find Mr. And Mrs. Weasley staring at him smiling.

"I bet that wasn't what you expected it to be" said Mr. Weasley.

"Not in the least. That was the most interesting and horrible sensation I have ever experienced" Harry commented.

"Hello dear, are you hungry?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. No I'm fine."

"Well everyone else is outside if you want to go see them. I don't think they know you're here."

"Ok, thanks." Harry replied as he made his way to the door. There they were, his friends. Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione. As he started towards them his heart gave a leap. Ginny was there as well.

"Well of course she's here you prat, she lives here." he told himself. He was tempted to hide behind a bush so he could look at her a little longer, but Hermione spotted him.

"Harry!" she screamed. She flung herself at him giving him a hug. "Oh my goodness when did you get here?"

"I just got here a few minutes ago."

"Hey mate! How have you been?" asked Ron.

"Fine. Just bored really. But now that I'm here I don't think boredom will be an issue." After saying this he eyed the twins suspiciously.

"Oh neither do we." said Fred, with a smile

"Absolutely not." agreed his twin.

Harry turned to where Ginny was. He wanted to hug her, but he didn't want to be cursed into oblivion by her three brothers sitting next to him. Before he knew it she was walking up to him.

"Hey Harry." she said.

"Uh, hi Ginny."

"We haven't seen you in a while."

"Uh, no." What was he doing? This is what he wanted more than anything right now. He wanted to talk to her and he could barely string two words together!

Feeling awkward Ginny waved to everyone and went inside. Harry was furious with himself. That had never happened to him, well not with Ginny anyways. Fred, George, and Ron seemed to not have noticed that awkward moment between their sister and Harry. But Harry was sure he saw Hermione smirking at him.

"Oh great," he thought to himself "now Hermione knows."

Inside Ginny went up to her room and closed the door. "What the hell was that?" she asked herself. "You've been dying to talk to him all summer and you finally get the chance and what do you say? 'We haven't seen you in a while.' how stupid was that? And then he got all quiet and couldn't talk! So I must have scared him. Now he'll never talk to me! Not that he ever did. To him I'm just Ron's little sister, and that's all I'll ever be."

With that she fell asleep, only to get a complete shock when she woke up.

**A.N.- I have up to chapter 6 already done, but i'm not gonna update until I get at least 5 reviews!**


	3. Smiles you can't wipe away

Harry and the others had been outside for a few hours before they were told to come in and wash up for dinner. They got a pleasant surprise when they walked through the door. Sitting at the kitchen table were Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, and Lupin. They looked up and waved as the group came in from outside. Before they could say hello, however, Mrs. Weasley was ushering them out telling them to go get ready for dinner.

"Go. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You can chat and catch up when you come back."

One by one they climbed the stairs, stopping at their respective rooms to change for dinner.

"It's great to be back here." Harry said to Ron as they changed.

"It's great to have you back mate. I've only had Fred, George, and Ginny to keep me company for over a month."

"I wouldn't mind spending over a month with Ginny." Harry thought.

"Then Hermione showed up a few days ago. That was nice." A dreamy look came over Ron's face as he said the last part.

"What's so nice about it?" said Harry with a curious tone in his voice.

"Oh it was just a nice change from being with my brothers and sister." Ron turned away, his ears growing redder by the second.

They were silent as they finished getting ready, and as they walked down the stairs. By the time they got downstairs Hermione was talking to Tonks about her green hair, and the twins were talking to Lupin in the corner giving off the impression that they didn't want to be heard. Mr. Weasley was talking to Moody while Mrs. Weasley finished dinner. It took a moment for Harry to look around and realize that Ginny wasn't there. Mrs. Weasley must have noticed too because at that moment she asked to no one specific "Where's Ginny?"

"She was sleeping when I went upstairs to get ready." Hermione said. "I asked her if she was hungry but she didn't answer."

"Thank you Hermione. I'll go get her when I'm done with this." said Mrs. Weasley.

Before Harry could stop himself, he heard "I'll go get her Mrs. Weasley." escape from his mouth. He didn't know what made him do it, but he was glad he did. No one seemed to notice him leave, except Hermione. She couldn't help but smile to herself and when Tonks asked her what she was smiling at all she could say was "Nothing."

When Harry got to Ginny and Hermione's room, the door was closed. He knocked but he didn't get an answer. He knocked again and still nothing. So he opened the door and went in to wake Ginny. Harry looked at her lying on her bed, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. As quiet as he could, he walked over to Ginny and put his hand on her shoulder to shake her. It was almost like getting an electric shock, but he liked it.

"Ginny, come on Ginny wake up. Your mom sent me up to get you. It's time for dinner." At first she didn't stir so Harry turned to leave. Then he heard her sit up and he turned to look at her. Ginny saw him and thought "Oh my god Harry's in my room!"

"Harry! What are you doing in here?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, uh, your mom sent me up her to tell you dinner's ready." he replied.

"Oh, ok. I'll be down in a minute." Ginny wanted to kick herself. "You're practically kicking him out you prat! Think of something, anything, to say. You already looked like a fool in front of him once today, don't do it again."

"So what do you think about the weather?" The weather? Couldn't she think of anything better than that?

"Oh, uh, it's nice" Harry didn't know what else to say. He wanted to talk to her so bad. If this is what she wanted to talk about, then this is what they would talk about. "Good for playing Quidditch. Ron, Fred, George, and I were going to play tomorrow. Do you wanna play with us?" Did Harry really just ask her to come play Quidditch?

"Did Harry really just ask me to come to play Quidditch?" she wondered. "Sure," she said, "I haven't played in a while."

"Me either."

"But you don't need practice, your amazing!" The words escaped Ginny's mouth before she could stop them.

"Oh, um, thanks." Harry said, slightly embarrassed. "But you're good too Gin. Last year when I couldn't play and you were the seeker you did a great job."

"I'm ok, but I'm no you." All Ginny could think about was that Harry thought she was good at Quidditch.

By now Harry had found a spot on the bed and was sitting next to Ginny. They sat in silence for a moment until Harry thought it was his turn to start the conversation.

"So are you excited about going back to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong I like being home, but it's kind of boring only having your brothers to hang out with for the whole summer"

"Well now you have Hermione to hang out with." said Harry.

"And you." Ginny pointed out.

"And me." Harry agreed and smiled. Again it was quiet between them.

"Hey Gin," Harry started.

"Yeah?" As she turned to look at him Harry did something that took him and Ginny by surprise. Without thinking, without caring, Harry kissed her. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart. Harry started to apologize but Ginny stopped him.

"Don't." she said. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." And with that she leaned in and kissed him back. Harry made no objections, but then he remembered why he had come up here in the first place.

"We better go downstairs. Everyone's probably wondering what's taking us so long." Harry started toward the door and Ginny followed. "Let's not mention that to anyone just yet. I don't want your brothers to hex me into oblivion."

"Me either." And with that they walked downstairs, both with smiles on their faces they couldn't wipe away.

**A.N.- I finished chapter 7 and just like last time i'm not posting the next chapter until i have at least five reviews.**


	4. Night time strolls

Harry stole glances at Ginny all throughout dinner. He couldn't help it, but his thoughts kept drifting back to kissing her. He must have had a glazed look on his face because once or twice Hermione had to kick him in the shin to bring him back to Earth.

"Harry, Harry can you hear me?"

"What? Oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking about something." he said with a small grin.

"Ginny will be here after dinner, she's not going anywhere. But if you keep staring at her like you are, I won't be the only person who notices."

Harry choked on his water. How did Hermione know what he was looking at? Was he really that obvious?

"I have no idea what your talking about Hermione."

"Oh please! I'm surprised your eyes aren't falling out of your head. If everyone else paid attention they'd be able to see it too, but so far I'm the only one who can tell you fancy her. I see you smile when you look at her. Don't bother denying it Harry."

Hermione was very bright about these things. Harry didn't know why he thought he could keep this from her, but now that she knew, he didn't feel so guilty. It felt good knowing that someone knew about him and Ginny, because if he had to hide it he would have gone crazy. Hermione would keep it a secret from Ron and the others if Harry asked her to. All Harry could do was look at Ginny and smile.

After dinner the twins decided to demonstrate some of the items from their joke shop. Everyone laughed quite a lot, which felt odd to Harry. He hadn't laughed in quite a while, not since Sirius had died in the Department of Mysteries. Come to think of it, until he got to the Burrow, he hadn't had anything to be happy about. He was in deep thought when he heard Mrs. Weasley yell.

"Oh my goodness, look at the time! You lot need to get to bed."

The clock read almost midnight. Harry hadn't realized how tired he was until just now, but now he couldn't wait to go to bed. Everyone climbed the stairs in silence. It had been the best day of Harry's entire holiday. By the time he and Ron had reached Ron's room, Harry could barely keep his eyes open. They were about to go to bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Ron.

The door opened and Hermione stepped in. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were going straight to bed."

"Don't worry about it. What's up?"

"Oh, I just came to say goodnight." there was an awkward pause after Hermione said that. Sensing this, Harry decided to leave.

"I'm going to go get a drink," he said, "I'll be right back." Harry got off his bed and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Ron and Hermione fancied one another, he knew that. They would never admit it, but now he had a reason to smirk at Hermione.

Seeing as he had no other choice, Harry made his way down to the kitchen to get a drink. The living room that had been full of people a little while ago was now empty. Maybe if Ron and Hermione got together Ron wouldn't mind Harry being with Ginny. Harry wanted to tell him, but he didn't know how. "I'll tell him when the time is right." Harry told himself. He started to think about Ginny again. He must have been thinking really hard because all of a sudden he heard her behind him.

"Harry what are you doing down here?"

"Oh, just getting a drink. Hermione came into our room to say goodnight and I thought her and Ron might want to be alone."

"Oh, so they finally admitted to fancying each other?"

"No, not yet. I think they're the only people who don't know they fancy each other." Ginny had been moving towards Harry as they spoke. Now they were inches from each other. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and led her to the couch. They sat down and just looked at each other for a moment. Harry pushed a piece of hair out of Ginny's face, then looked at her again. Before either of them knew it they were kissing again. It could have been ten seconds or ten minutes, but however long it was they didn't know or care. Finally they broke apart.

"Ginny, what would you say if I told you Hermione knows about us?" Harry asked quietly.

"I would probably ask you how she found out." Ginny replied.

"Well she told me it was obvious. During dinner she kept kicking me because I kept looking at you. She said if anybody else was paying attention they'd be able to see it too."

"Smart girl that Hermione. Do you think she'll tell anyone?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Ok." Ginny looked slightly relieved. After a moment or two she leaned in and kissed Harry again. When they broke apart again they decided to go upstairs. Harry brought Ginny to her door and gave her a quick kiss goodnight. He had a strange feeling she and Hermione would have plenty to talk about.

He walked up to his and Ron's room with his mind on Ginny. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing so it took him a moment to realize what he was seeing when he opened the door. He blinked and realized what he was seeing was real. There, sitting on Ron's bed, were Ron and Hermione making out. At first they didn't notice Harry, but he made a noise as he turned to leave which brought him to their attention.

"Harry!" cried Hermione. She jumped up and ran out without looking back. Harry looked at Ron and couldn't help but smirk. "Hermione and Ginny will definitely have a lot to talk about when she gets back." Harry thought to himself.


	5. Explanations

Hermione threw open the door to her and Ginny's room and ran in. She hadn't expected Ginny to be awake, so she jumped when Ginny spoke to her.

"Where in the world have you been?"

"Oh, uh, nowhere." she replied quickly.

"Have you been up with my brother this entire time?"

Hermione's face dropped. "How did you know I was up there?"

"I saw Harry in the kitchen before and he told me. You were up there for a long time. What were you doing with my brother? No, wait, I don't want to know."

"So, what were you and Harry doing down there for so long?"

Ginny blushed and muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"We were kissing!" Ginny blurted out, she then quickly slapped a hand to her mouth.

Hermione squealed excitedly and pulled Ginny onto her bed. "I want to know everything!" She demanded and Ginny agreed.

On the top floor of the Burrow, just below the attic, Harry and Ron hadn't moved or said a word to each other.

"What the bloody hell am I going to tell Harry?" Ron thought to himself as he stared at Harry.

"What's Ron staring at me for? I hope Ginny didn't have anything on her lips." Harry thought. He quickly licked his lips and sighed in relief.

"Uh, Ron, did you finally get together with Hermione?" He asked cautiously to his blank faced friend.

Ron nodded absent mindedly in return.

"Oh, ok then. About time don't you think." Harry said as he went to lay down on his cot. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard Ron mumble something. "What was that?"

"Why did you have to come in Harry?" Ron muttered a bit louder and groaned into his pillow.

Harry sat up, looked at Ron, and began to laugh.

Back in Ginny's room Ginny was telling Hermione about the past two days. She told her about feeling stupid in the garden, about kissing Harry in her room, and about kissing Harry in the kitchen. Hermione told Ginny about what had happened in Ron's room once Harry left.

"I'm going to get a drink, I'll be right back." After Harry left I just stared at Ron. I've liked Ron for a long time, but I just admitted it to myself. I don't know how he feels about me, but I have to tell him. I tried to talk, but I froze. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just said the first thing that popped into my head.

"So what do you think about the weather?" I couldn't come up with anything better then the weather. What's the matter with me?

"Oh, uh, it's uh, warm. I'm kinda hot." he replied.

"Yes you are." The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. She brought her hand to her mouth hoping he hadn't heard her.

"What did you say?"

Crap he did hear me. Well I came up here to tell him how I felt so I might as well do it. "I said, I think you're hot. I came up here to tell you that I fancy you. Now you know so I'll just leave." I turned to leave but Ron had grabbed my arm.

"What did you just say?" he asked slowly.

"I said I fancy you. Now let me go." but he did the opposite. Before I knew it he had pulled me towards him and we were kissing. I don't know how long we were up there, but I wasn't complaining. We made our way to his bed at some point and sat down. At first I didn't notice that Harry had come back, but then I heard him and I jumped up. "Harry!" I cried and ran out of the room.

"So that's what happened. I don't believe I'm going out with your brother." Hermione said as she laid back on the bed.

"Ugh. Did you have to remind me that you were kissing my brother? That's sick!" Ginny screeched quietly at Hermione. She then fell on top of Hermione in a fit of giggles. Hermione quickly joined in on the giggling.

"So you don't mind if I'm dating your brother?" Hermione asked her.

"No I'm happy for you! You don't mind if I'm dating one of your best friends?"

"I couldn't think of anybody better to date Harry."

"Mate you have got to bloody stop laughing like that. You sound like a loon!" Ron said, he too had sat up in bed. Ron though was slowly creeping back on his bed to distance himself from Harry.

Harry began to cough. "Sorry Ron. Couldn't help it. You know?"

"Yeah I do. So why did it take so long for you to get that glass of water anyway?" Ron asked

"About that,"

"Where is your water anyway? Don't you usually bring it up for when you wake up in the night?"

"Your right. I guess I forgot."

"How did you go and do that?"

"I was doing something else."

"Oh what was that?"

"Iwaskissingyoursister"

"Didn't catch that."

"I was kissing your sister." Harry said quietly and closed his eyes. There was a long, silent pause.

Ron began to laugh. "That's wicked funny Harry! I could have sworn I heard you say you were kissing my sister." Ron was laughing full force.

"That's because you heard right." Harry said meekly

"WHAT!" Ron bellowed, his chuckling had stopped the moment Harry began to speak "Harry , you are going to die a slow and painful death at my hand." Ron slowly pulled back his covers and began to get up.

"Who needs Voldemort when you have a best friend like this?" Harry murmured sarcastically.

Ron menacingly growled at Harry and leapt across the room. He lunged at Harry, bringing them both to the floor.

"What the bloody,"

"Hell is going,"

"On up here?" Fred and George asked as Ron was magically pulled off Harry

"If you don't mind I was trying to kill Harry!" Ron said emphatically from is holding place

"Why?" Fred asked

"Because he kissed Ginny!"

"About time! We thought he'd ever grow a brain!" George said with a smirk

"HEY! I'm still here!" Harry retorted

"Yes well now you know!" Fred replied evenly

"You are both stuck to your beds until morning. Have fun and please try and be quiet. We could here you from our room! Surprised Mom and Dad didn't wake up with all that racket. Between your shouting and the girls giggles, its worse than one of our experiments!" Fred and George replied in unison. Fred opened the door for George and the twins left the room.

"Sorry Harry."

"Its okay Ron."

"Night Harry."

"Goodnight Ron."


	6. In Diagon Alley

"Wake up you two! We're going to Diagon Alley for supplies today!" Fred and George yelled as they barged into the room.

Ron jumped at the noise and fell off the bed with a grunt.

"You would think after having those two as your brothers you would be used to this sort of wake up" Harry said as he calmly got out of bed.

The twins were on the ground by the door laughing. "You would think that wouldn't you Harry? But no, Ronniekins still jumps at his wake up!" Fred choked out through his laughter. With one last look at Ron the twins crawled out of the room still chuckling.

Ron got off the floor and began to get changed. Harry followed Ron's example.

Hermione and Ginny were in the kitchen setting the table for breakfast when Ron and Harry came stampeding down the stairs.

"Food?" Ron asked in a pleading voice

"In a minute Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley answered from the kitchen

Ron an to the table, sat down, and waited impatiently. Less than a minute later food was levitated onto the table. Everyone sat down and began to eat.

"Fis 'eally 'ood 'um" Ron said, as he spoke food flew out of his mouth and hit Hermione's face, who had seated herself across from him.

"Ron that is disgusting!" Hermione screeched as she wiped the food off her face.

Ron swallowed and said "Sorry Hermione!"

The Weasleys and their honorary members Harry and Hermione ate breakfast and chatted about things such as school and Quidditch. Fred and George were whispering to one another and every so often glanced at the two budding couples. As the meal finished Mrs. Weasley cast cleaning charms on the dishes and vanished the remaining food.

"Come now everyone! To the fireplace." She said with a shooing motion.

The group of teenagers shuffled over to the large fireplace. Mrs. Weasley took the pot of the mantle and everyone took a handful of floo powder.

Harry looked warily at his handful of green powder.  
"There isn't any other way to get to Diagon Alley is there?" He asked paling slightly

"Afraid not dear." Molly Weasley replied with a hint of regret.

"I can go with him Mum!" Ginny exclaimed "This way we save floo powder and we know Harry will end up in the right Alley."

"And I can floo with Ron. I've only used the Floo Network once before and that was with Professor McGonagall in first year." Hermione added knowing what Ginny's plan most likely was.

"If you're sure dears." Molly replied unfeigned. She remembered where Harry had wound up last time he had flooed alone.

Harry and Ron grinned at each other over their girlfriends' heads. Being allowed to hold them and nothing being said about it would be wonderful.

Mrs. Weasley went first and then the twins followed after her. When the teens were alone Ginny spoke up.

"Ok so the plan is we are going to the opposite end of the alley to do some shopping. When we are finally spotted by Mom or Fred and George just say we went a couple grates to far and decided to go to Gringotts for some money." Ginny stated, knowing no one would disagree.

Ron grabbed Hermione around her waist and walked them into the fireplace. Hermione turned around and held Ron by looping her arms around his neck.

Ron threw down the Floo Powder and said "Diagon Alley!"  
The hearth turned green and the couple was gone.

Harry turned to Ginny and grinned. "I think they'll survive if we don't come for a few moments." He said as he walked over to her and kissed her.

Ginny eagerly kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a bit longer and somewhere in the kiss Harry had picked Ginny up and was holding her.  
He carried her over to the fireplace and she grabbed more Floo Powder. He stepped inside and Ginny threw it down and calmly said "Diagon Alley."

Hermione and Ron stepped out of the grate and brushed them selves off. Hermione looked around and tried to figure out where in Diagon Alley they were. Noticing her thinking, Ron walked up and said " We're in Flourish and Blotts."

"Of course! How could I have missed that?" Hermione said more to herself then to Ron. They linked hands and made there way through the store and out onto the packed streets of Diagon Alley. Hermione looked back longingly at the bookstore and Ron whispered " We can come back later." With that she smiled and they set on up the road. Every so often they saw students from Hogwarts. They saw Neville and Luna, Seamus and Parvati, and Dean and Lavender before Ron pulled Hermione into a more, er, private alleyway. Ron bent down and kissed Hermione, and she kissed him back. They remained that way for a long time until someone spoke from behind them.

" Well isn't this cute." They broke apart and saw the last person they wanted to see at that moment staring at them, his eyes glinting maliciously. "The weasel and the Mudblood finally got together." Of all the people that could have seen them in the alley, Draco Malfoy had to walk in on them.

Harry absolutely hated traveling by floo powder. His head and elbows hurt and he just tumbled out of the grate. Ginny managed the journey fine and reached down to help him up. They were in the Apothecary. They brushed themselves off and walked out of the store and into Diagon Alley, holding hands as they went. They saw a lot of people they knew from Hogwarts getting their school stuff. They had been walking around for a while and were about to go find Mrs. Weasley when Harry heard something that made his blood run cold. Draco Malfoy's voice.

"Well isn't this cute, the weasel and the Mudblood finally got together." Harry and Ginny turned to see Ron and Hermione in an alley with Malfoy there taunting them.

"Piss off, Malfoy." Ron said, taking out his wand.

"Temper weasel, you don't want to do anything you'll regret later." Malfoy replied.

"I hate to say it, but he's right Ron." Hermione said, glaring evilly at Malfoy as she spoke.

Harry couldn't take it. "Leave them alone Malfoy."

"Ah, and what are you going to do Potter?"

" Oh shut up Malfoy! Just because no one would want to be seen in public with you doesn't mean you have to ruin it for everybody else." everyone turned to look at Ginny when she said this.

"Who do you think you are speaking to me like that?" Malfoy walked over to Ginny and smacked her across the face, knocking her to the ground. The trio all reached for their wands, not caring about the consequences, but before they could utter a single curse there was a bang and some yellow smoke, and where Malfoy once stood there was now a ferret. They all turned to see Fred and George standing there looking outraged and pleased.

"Who the hell does he think he is!" Fred screamed.

"What did you do to him?" Harry asked as he helped Ginny to her feet.

"A new invention. Temporary Transfiguration Tablets." George said. "They cause you to turn into whatever you want for like ten minutes."

"They're bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Mum's been going mad looking for you." Fred said, turning to go.

"Wait, I just want to do one thing" Ginny said. She waled over to the ferret Malfoy, picked him up, and placed him into a trash bin. The group started to walk away to look for Mrs. Weasley, laughing hysterically the entire way.


	7. Home alone

That night back at The Burrow, Mr. Weasley was being filled in on the events of the day. Mrs. Weasley was explaining how she managed to lose the children for a bit, but finally found them in Flourish and Blotts. The kids decided to tell her they went to look for one another when they didn't come out at the same grate. They figured she didn't need to know about the little run in with Malfoy, or what led up to it.

"I'm just glad you were responsible enough to find each other and not just wander around." Mrs. Weasley was saying.

"Now mom, would you really expect anything but responsibility from us?" George asked her.

At this everyone started laughing, even Mrs. Weasley cracked a smile at the joke. At first no one noticed the kitchen fire place had erupted in green flames, or that Cornelius Fudge's head was floating in it. Fudge gave a little cough and got the attention of Mr. Weasley.

"Oh hello Minister, care to join us?"

"Afraid not Arthur. We've had a little situation with a Muggle kitchen appliance, bouncing of the walls. Literally."

"Of course. I'll be right in."

With that Fudge's head disappeared and Mr. Weasley rushed up stairs to change.

"Oh dear, your father is going to be gone for a while and I have guard duty tonight." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Don't worry mom, we'll be find for one night." Ron said.

"Yeah, George and I will be here so all the kiddies will be safe." Fred added.

"Well if you're sure..."

"Mom, go. It's only one night." Ginny assured her.

"Ok. Well your father should be home late tonight or early tomorrow morning, and I'll be home by breakfast. Be good."

She walked outside to apparate, followed shortly by Mr. Weasley. The teens decided to find something to make for dinner since Mrs. Weasley left before they ate. They made sandwiches and sat around talking about what really happened that day.

"Those Transfiguration Tablets were awesome!" Harry told the twins.

"Thanks Harry. You have Mad Eye to thank for that idea. Seeing Malfoy as a ferret was an image I don't soon want to forget." George told him.

"So what did you say to make Malfoy hit you?" Fred asked Ginny.

"Oh well he was just being horrible to Ron and Hermione so I said 'just because no one would want to be seen with you in public doesn't mean you have to ruin it for everyone else' and I guess he didn't like that"

"Yeah he doesn't seem like the type to like the truth." George added.

"The next time I see him I'm gonna do a lot more than turn him into a ferret." Harry said, putting his arm around Ginny.

"I'm with you Harry." Ron said, copying Harry and putting his arm around Hermione.

"Not that we think that's a bad idea, but just be careful when it comes to Malfoy." Fred told them.

"Yeah don't don anything stupid, cause you kinda have a tendency to do that." George added.

"Gee, thanks." said Ron.

"Well we have some ideas to work on. If you hear any explosions, well that's just a good thing."

With that the twins left the room and climbed the stairs to get to work. This left the four teens alone in the kitchen. Harry really wanted to embrace Ginny and kiss her, but he didn't think Ron would appreciate it. Ginny seemed to be reading Harry's mind.

"So Hermione, have you got all your summer work done?" Ginny asked her.

"Oh yes, I did it all weeks ago. Some of those essays were actually really difficult."

"Blimey, I haven't even started mine yet!" Ron yelled.

"Well I could help you with them if you want." said Hermione, catching on to Ginny's idea. "Come on, we've got nothing else to do so we might as well start now."

Ron got up and headed up stairs. Hermione followed him, but paused to turn and wink at Ginny.

"I knew Hermione could get him to leave. Good thing she caught on."

"You must have been reading my mind, I thought they would never leave." Harry told her.

"Well I'm glad they did."

"Why?" he asked her, even though he already knew the answer.

"So we could do this." Ginny moved onto Harry's lap and kissed him so forcefully had they been standing, Harry would have been knocked off his feet.

Upstairs, in Ron's room Hermione was unsuccessfully trying to get Ron to focus on his essay.

"Do you even have any idea what this essay is about?" Hermione asked him.

"Nope."

I'm not surprised, Hermione thought. "Ok were just going to have to do this another time because your mind is clearly somewhere else."

"No my mind is right here. It's just on you." At this Ron grabbed her around the waist, lifted her up, and kissed her.

Back downstairs, Harry and Ginny were becoming closer by the second. A noise outside finally separated them.

"My dad must be home!" Ginny said.

The two ran upstairs, stopping at the door to Ginny's room. They said goodnight to one another, kissed for a little bit longer, and parted ways. Harry kept climbing the stairs until he reached the room he shared with Ron. Considering what happened the last time he went in without knocking, Harry thought it would be best to knock on the door before he went in. A minute later, Hermione came out, followed by Ron.

"Your dad's home." he said to Ron.

"Thanks for the warning, mate."

Harry was about to turn and give them a moment to say goodnight where a scream rang out through the entire house. The trio ran downstairs to find where the screaming was coming from and stopped outside Ginny's room. Fred and George were already there, trying and failing to open the door.

"It won't open!" one of the twins screamed.

They tried everything to get the door open, but nothing worked. Then, all of a sudden, the door flew open and everyone fell inside. The room looked just as it had before, only now Ginny was gone.


	8. Harry's Guilt

**A.N. this story takes place after the 5th book. I needed somewhere for Molly to go so we are just going to pretend some other thing needs guarding now. Any other questions, let me know!**

**Also I wouls like to thank Sarah (elleminnowpee) for being a great beta and for putting up with me, her stark raving mad cousin.**

Harry's heart had stopped, he was sure of it. Ginny couldn't be gone, she just couldn't. Harry and left her here not five minutes ago for crying out loud! He was still waiting for her to jump out and yell 'just kidding!' when he heard Hermione's voice.

"What happened?" she asked to no one specific.

"We heard her scream and thought she had seen a bug or something." Fred was saying. "We came downstairs so see what she was yelling about, but the door was locked. We were still trying to open it when you guys came down."

Everyone was silent for a moment after that. Harry was the first one to talk.

"Well I don't really think she did all that screaming and left by her own accord. Something must have happened to her."

"You don't think someone took her do you?" Ron asked.

That's exactly what Harry thought, but he couldn't tell the others that. If he said it out loud that would make it real, and he wasn't ready to accept that. Apparently neither did anyone else because Ron's question was ignored.

"Wait Harry didn't you say Mr. Weasley was home?" Hermione said, just remembering.

"Yeah you're right, I forgot!" Harry replied.

And with that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George ran downstairs to find Mr. Weasley.

"Dad! Dad where are you?" George yelled.

No response. The three Weasley children continued to call out for their father, but still no response came. This wasn't right. Harry and Ginny had just heard Mr. Weasley outside, so where had he gone? A terrible thought struck Harry, and Hermione voiced it.

"Are you sure it was Mr. Weasley outside before Harry?"

Of course he was sure. Ginny had shouted plain as day 'My dad must be home!' But the more he thought about it, the only reason he thought it was Mr. Weasley was because of what Ginny said. He really had no idea if that was who he heard outside.

"No, I'm not. The only reason I thought it was him was because Ginny yelled that her dad was home. We never saw him, we just assumed that's who it was."

Now the room was silent again. The fact that Ginny had disappeared was bad enough. Now the kids had to face the fact that a stranger was outside the house right before Ginny had disappeared. All these things pointed to what Ron had said before. Someone must have taken Ginny.

"George and I are gonna go look around outside." Fred said.

With that the twins gripped their wands and went to look around outside for something that might help them find their sister.

"I'm going to go look around her room again, see if we missed anything that might help," Hermione said as she went upstairs.

This left Ron and Harry alone in the living room. Neither one felt like talking. They stood in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts. It was a minute or two before Harry voiced what had been bothering him since Ginny was taken.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault."

Ron looked up at Harry, unsure of what he just heard.

"I shouldn't have left her alone," Harry continued " if I didn't bring her back to her room none of this would have happened. If I hadn't left her alone when I told you your dad was home she would still be here."

Harry was beating himself up on the inside. He felt like crying, but he couldn't. All he could think of was that if he hadn't left Ginny alone she would be safe. Ron tried to make Harry see that it wasn't his fault.

"Harry, this isn't your fault. You came upstairs cause you thought my dad was gonna walk in on you guys doing whatever it was you were doing. She's still my sister and I still don't wanna know what you were doing. It isn't your fault for leaving her in her room when you came upstairs. Why wouldn't you let her be in her room by herself? Don't beat yourself up mate, no one blames you for this."

"Oh yeah?" Harry said. "Well there is one person who blames me for this Ron. Me. I blame myself."

At that point Hermione came back downstairs. Her entrance was shortly followed by the twins. Harry decided to keep his outbursts to himself from now on. He felt like this was his fault, and if he had to keep hearing people tell him it wasn't he was going to lash out at someone.

"Well there were definitely people outside before. We found a few sets of footprints around the house, and they stopped under Ginny's window." George told everyone.

After this news sunk in Hermione decided to share what she found out upstairs.

"Well I was up in Ginny's room just now seeing if we missed anything helpful. I found something out of place, I just don't know how important it is. Ginny always keeps her window open since it's summer, but when I went up there just now it was closed. I think it was closed when we went in the room the first time, which means someone had to have closed it before we got in. I think that means whoever took Ginny, they used her window as the way in and out."

This was good news. It gave them something to go off of, if nothing else.

"Whoever it was had to be a witch or wizard." said Ron "our house is hidden from the Muggles, so it had to be a magical person that took her."

It was hard to figure out wether this was good news, or wether it made things worse.

"We have to tell someone. Dad's at work and mom's on guard duty so we have to find someone else from the Order." Fred told the group.

"We'll send an owl right away" Hermione said.

"There's no time for that." Harry told her. He knew the quickest way to find the order. He walked over to the fireplace, grabbed some Floo powder out of the jar on top, threw it into the flames, stuck his head into the fire and said very clearly "Number 12 Grimmauld Place."


	9. Informing the Order

**A.N. ok so i'm going away for 4 days and im bringing my computer and im gonna keep writing, but i dont know if im gonna get internet access up in the mountains of new hampshire. so i might not be able to update for a few days, but dont worry, if i cant update while im there ill have a lot to put up when i get back.**

**on another note, i dont know if any of you have seen the movie clue but im thinking of doing the ending like they did in the movie, three different endings. you know, three different possibilities. i wanna know what you guys think about it, and that will help me determain if im gonna do it that way.**

**as always thanks to everyone who gave me reviews! now, onto the story.**

Her throat hurt from screaming, she couldn't see, and she had no idea where she was. It was official, Ginny Weasley in a very bad situation. She had no idea how long she had been gone for, her sense of time had become distorted. It could have been minutes, hours, or days. Had the others noticed she was gone? Well they should, seeing as she used all the energy she had screaming to get their attention. To make things worse she didn't even have her wand, not that she could use it if she did. She had a feeling that if she did, being kidnaped would overrule the use of underage magic.

She looked around the small room where she was being kept. It was dark, the only light came from the moon shining in through the window. There was a chair, a little table, and a makeshift bed of blankets and pillows in the corner. Every so often she would hear voices, ones she had never heard and ones she knew but couldn't match to an owner. So far, other than actually being kidnaped, nothing too bad had happened to her while she was here. Ginny wondered if she should chance going to sleep, and decided it couldn't hurt. She walked over to the makeshift bed, laid down, and fell asleep.

Harry hoped someone would be here. At this point anyone would be helpful, even Snape. Normally he would call out for Sirius right away, but his godfather was gone. He would never be there for Harry to call out to again. But he couldn't think of that now. Ginny was in trouble and his main concern was helping her. Once his head stopped spinning, the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld place came into view. There was no one in the kitchen, so he started to yell.

"Is anyone here? Please, is anyone here?"

He heard the sound of footsteps. Someone was here! He waited for only a moment and then saw a pair of legs enter the kitchen. When the person bent down, he saw Tonks had come to his aid.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at The Burrow."

"Tonks I can't explain everything now, there isn't time. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are both gone and Ginny's been kidnaped. Get some of the Order and come to The Burrow. Hurry!"

Before Tonks had a chance to process everything Harry had said, he was gone. She got up and ran to get anyone she could find. The one thing she had processed was that Ginny was gone, and they needed the Order's help.

Harry was back at The Burrow, and everyone was looking at him.

"Tonks was there. I told her to get help and come right away."

They decided they should wait for Tonks and the others before they did anything else. They didn't have to wait long. Only a few minutes after Harry had come out of the fire Tonks apparated into the kitchen, along with Lupin, Mad Eye, and Kingsley.

"Now what's going on here?" Lupin asked the group.

No one seemed to want to go through the events of the night again, so Hermione stepped up to fill the new group in on what was going on.

"I'm gonna go look around Ginny's room." Tonks said. She went upstairs, then Lupin spoke.

"Has anyone told Arthur and Molly?" Lupin said after Hermione finished. No one responded, which told him the answer was no. "Where are they?"

"Well dad got called into work by Fudge and mom is on guard duty." Fred explained.

"Fudge called your father into work?" Mad Eye asked.

"Yeah we were sitting around about to have dinner and his head appeared in the fire place. He said something about a bouncing kitchen appliance or something."

"Heh, that's strange. It's not like Fudge to make house calls for something like a bouncing kitchen appliance."

It was silent for a while after Moody spoke. Nobody had even thought about that. Why had the Minister of Magic personally called upon Mr. Weasley for something like a crazy toaster?

"Well whoever was here, they aren't here anymore." Mad Eye told the group. Though no one said anything they all knew he was using he magic eye to look around the property. At that, Tonks came downstairs.

"Well there was a presence of magic used recently, but there's no way to know where it came from."

Suddenly, there were footsteps outside. Everyone froze, except for Lupin and Moody. They readied their wands and pointed them at the door. The door open to reveal Mr. Weasley.

"What's going on?" he said, noting the group of people in his kitchen. "First Fudge calls me into work because of a bouncing appliance. I get to the Ministry and no one has any idea what I'm talking about. I tell them Fudge called me in because of a situation with a Muggle item, only they say Fudge has been meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister all day. I tell them Fudge's head was in my fireplace, they tell me I'm being over worked and I should go home and take it easy. I don't get it, but oh well. What are you all doing here?"

"Arthur," Tonks said "Ginny's gone. Someone took her."

"What?" Maybe he had misunderstood her. It sounded like she said someone had taken Ginny, but that couldn't be right.

"The kids say she was in her room and she started screaming. The door was closed and they couldn't get in. When the door opened, she was gone. They got in touch with us, told us what happened, and we came straight here. I'm so sorry."

"We're going to find her Arthur." Lupin told him. "Don't worry."

"There's nothing we can do right now, so we should wait for Molly to come home and see if she can help put some pieces together." Tonks added.

Molly. How was he going to tell his wife that their youngest child, their only daughter, was gone?


	10. Note

Sorry not a a real chapter...

yet.

We're sorry that we haven't updated in forever, but now that school is over and real life has slowed down quite a lot we have free time to write.  
So we will finish this story in a chapter or a little more and then hopefully we can write a better story with an outlined plot.

Thanks for still reading and being patient with us! 


End file.
